goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Gets Sent Away
Warren Gets Sent Away is a GoAnimate! episode made by Jeffrey Marks Plot Tails & Luigi Wakes Up Scarecrow Jr. about what Warren has done: he made the opening to The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh 1999 VHS. Luigi Calls Warren's dad, and Scarecrow Jr. Gets His Eyeglasses On & His Cap On His Head Sonic, Mario, and the teachers will be there less than 15 minutes and they will bring their friends. While they're on their way, Alan Cook closes his YouTube account, causing Warren to cry so loud. Sonic, Mario, The Oz Kids, Barney and their friends arrive. They say Warren is forced to watch shows, movies and hear music not made by Disney. Warren Got Sent Away To A Mental People's Home in Dickson City, Pennsylvania. Cast * TigerMario2002: as Warren Cook/Sonic The Hedgehog/Miles"Tails"Prower/Mario and Luigi/Mr. Dike/Barney the Purple Dinosaur/Alan Cook (Warren's Dad)/Riff/BJ/Baby Pop * Julanne Mitchelle As Dot Hugson * Eric Lloyd As Neddie Hugson * Shay Astar As Andrea * Jonathan Taylor Thomas As Scarecrow Jr. * Benjamin Salisbury As Tin Boy * Aaron Michael Metchik As Jack Pumpkinhead Jr. * Alex Zuckerman As Frank * Bradley Prince As Boris Lion Cub * Shayna Fox As Bela Lion Cub * Chauncey Leopardi As Otto The Nome Prince * Kate as Mrs. Shaw Notes * Tails Has Derby Hat & Red Vest * Dot & Neddie Hugson Has Normal Outfits * Boris Lion Cub Has His T-Shirt With His Name On It * Bela Lion Cub Has Her T-Shirt With Her Name On It * Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. * BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. * Riff has his Season 2/Season 10 voice and Late 1993-2007 costume. Transcript * Tails: Hey Scarecrow, Luigi & I want a word from you. * Scarecrow Jr.: What is it this time Boys? * Luigi: We want to talk about Warren. He made The opening to The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh 1999 VHS. The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh never Released In 1999. What should we do with Warren? * Scarecrow Jr.: I Know Luigi Call Warren's Father Please. * Luigi: Sure. (calls Alan Cook) Hello, Mr. Cook! Warren made the opening to The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh 1999 VHS. * Alan: Oh no! He is gonna get it! * Luigi: Bye! * Scarecrow Jr.: I must Warn Dot, Neddie, Toto 2, Tin Boy, Jack Pumpkinhead, Frank, Andera, Otto The Nome Prince, Boris & Bela After I Get My Eyeglasses & Hat On. * Luigi: I Guess We'll Be Taking Off! * (at Warren's house) * Alan: Warren, how could you make the Opening To The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh 1999 VHS? That's enough! You are extremely grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for good! I must close your account! (he does) * Warren: (400% loud voice) WAAAAAH! * Alan: (400% loud voice) Warren stop being a crybaby! * Warren: I'm sorry! * Alan: (400% loud voice) Sorry won't work! You made me feel angry about this! (normal voice) Here are Sonic, Mario, Barney and his friends are. * Barney: This is me, Barney. I heard that you made the opening to The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh 1999 VHS! * Baby Bop: And I am Baby Bop. You are the baddest YouTuber ever! * BJ: I am BJ, you are naughty. * Riff: I am Riff. Your dad told me that you were such a bratty guy. * Dot Hugson: My Name Is Dot Hugson. I'm 8 Years Old! * Neddie Hugson: I'm Neddie Hugson, Dot's Little Brother. You're An Idiot * Tin Boy: I'm Tin Boy! You're Grounded! * Jack Pumpkinhead Jr.: My Name Is Jack Pumpkinhead Jr., You've Been A Bad Boy! * Scarecrow Jr.: My Name Is Scarecrow Jr., You Are So Stupid. * Frank Jr.: I'm Frank. Andrea And I Are Angry At You! * Andrea: I Agree With Him. * Boris: I'm Boris Lion Cub, No More Disney On Ice For You Warren! * Bela: The Name's Bela Lion Cub, You Are A Naughty Dude! * Rick: I Am Rick! I Agree With The Kids. * Sonic The Hedgehog: I'm Sonic, You're Very Naughty Kid. * Miles"Tails"Prower: I'm Miles Prower, But My Friends Call My Tails, You Are Ultra Naughty * Mario: It's A Me Mario, You Are Super Naughty. * Luigi: I'm Luigi, You're Very Very Naughty. * Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw, you were a bad Bad Bad Boy And A Bad Student of mine. * Mr. Dike: And I am Mr. Dike, you were being a bad boy As Well. * Mrs. Shaw: This Will Teach You A Strong Length Lesson, You Will Be Wearing Nappies And You'll Have Detentions After School For The Rest Of Your Natural Boring Life! * Alan: That's Right Warren, You Will Ne Wearing Nappies And You'll Have Detentions After School For The Rest Of Your Natural Boring Life! * Warren: Guys, can you please do the opening to The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars 2001 VHS? * Rick: The Answer, No! You're Grounded For Good! * BJ: I agree With Rick. * Otto The Nome Prince: And Also I Have Some Presents For You. * Warren: What Is It For Me? * Otto The Nome Prince: (400% Loud Voice) I got you Some Barney, Teletubbies, Ni Hao Ki Lan, Noodle And Doodle, Chloe's Closet, Super WHY & Dinosaur Train DVD'S & Educational Video Games Not Made By Disney Like Millie's Math House, Bailey's Book House, Sammy's Science House, Trudy's TIme & Place House, Mighty Math Calculating Crew, Mighty Math Number Heroes, Thinkin Things Collections 1-3, Sesame Street: Numbers (2001 Version), Sesame Street: Letters (2001 Version), Sesame Street Art Workshop (2001 Version), JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade, 2nd Grade, Preschool & Kindergarten & JumpStart 1st Grade 2000 Version! So There! * Tin Boy: I Agree With Otto! * Jack Pumpkinhead Jr.: This Means No Disney Parks, No Disney On Ice, No Disney Shows, No Disney Movies, No Disney Store & No Eating Outs For You Mister! * Sonic The Hedgehog: And The Only Foods You Will Eat Are Meatloaf, Mashed Potatoes & Peas, Swiss Cheese, Scrambled Eggs With Vegetables & Prunes! * Warren: I Hate Meatloaf, Mashed Potatoes & Peas, Swiss Cheese, Scrambled Eggs With Vegetables & Prunes! * Miles"Tails"Prower: Too Bad! That's What You'll Eat For Good! * Mario: You Will Watch Kids Shows Like The Looney Tunes Show, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, Steven Universe, Teen Titans Go, We Bare Bears, The Amazing World Of Gumball, Regular Show, Ren And Stimpy, Hey Arnold, Rugrats, CatDog, KaBlam!, Rocko's Modern Life, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Pinky And The Brain, The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show, Johnny Test, Codename Kids Next Door, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends And Other Kids Shows That Are Not Made By Disney. * Luigi: And Also Baby Shows Like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora The Explorer, Super Why, Wordgirl, Dinosaur Train, WordWorld, Sesame Street, Play With Me Sesame, Blue's Clues, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Go Diego Go, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Paw Patrol, Blaze And The Monster Machines, Noodle & Doodle, Chole's Closet, Bob The Builder, Martha Speaks, The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About That, Sid The Science Kid, Thomas & Friends, Curious George And Other Baby Shows That Are Not Made By Disney As Well. * Alan: Warren I Already Called Tina & Diesel And They Said That You're Going To Stay In Detention Center Until The End Of The Summer! Pack Up All Your Stuff! * Warren: (wails) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no , no, no, no, no, no! Not Detention Center, Not There! One of the worst Ones! And I hate it! * Alan: (400% loud voice) WHO CARES?! YOU JESUS CRIST! * (10 Minutes Later) * Diesel: We're Here! * Tina: What Is It? * Alan: Warren Is Staying With You Forever! * Warren: NO! I Can't Stay With You! * Tina: Warren! Get In The Car With You're Stuff! That Is Unacceptable Behavior Young Man! * Alan: Goodbye forever! * Diesel: We Have To Get Going. We're Gonna Pick Up The Other Troublemakers! I Had Enough With Your Son Warren! * Jack Pumpkinhead Jr.: Thank You Tina & Diesel! * Tin Boy: For Picking Warren Cook Up! * Scarecrow Jr.: That Was Great * Sonic The Hedgehog: Nice Job! * Miles Tails Prower: Awesome Job! * Mario: Great! * Luigi: Nice One! * Tina: Thanks A Lot! * Diesel: No Problem! Good-Bye! (Him And Tina Gets Back In The Car & The Car Leaves) * Neddie Hugson: Hooray! * Dot Hugson: No More Warren Cook! Let's Party! * Luigi: But Wait A Minute! * Mario: We've Got To Do Something First Before We Can Do That. Category:Warren Cook